


Everyone is Here!

by mawzzco



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Other, Some angst, Unlikely Character Interactions, will add tags as they apply
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 10:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawzzco/pseuds/mawzzco
Summary: A collection of 300+ word drabbles of unlikely character interactions in the Smash Bros Universe. Was originally gonna be a daily thing but now I'll just update it whenever I feel like it.Follow this AU's tumblr blog here: https://supersmashverse.tumblr.com





	1. Troubling Thoughts, 'cause Square Enix didn't Explain Anything (Cloud/Pichu)

The Nibelheim incident played over and over in Cloud’s head. He was sure that the town was completely destroyed, he saw it burning down with his own eyes. That, he knew. Yet… somehow… it was still standing.  
It’s hard to believe that there was no explanation for it. No amount of replaying the memories in his head would help, either. No one knew how it was still there. Was it some trick to mess with him? It must’ve been, right?  
Watching the fighters in the distance, Cloud sighed, pondering to himself. It was one of my greater misunderstandings from his game of origin. Sure, he had several theories, but each of them had some kind of gaping hole that he had yet to fill. He closed his eyes, bouncing his leg in deep thought.  
“Pichu?”  
The mercenary looked to his side to see a small creature sitting next to him, its headed tilted with curiosity. Pichu, an electric-type mouse Pokémon, also known as the resident therapy Pokémon. Although Pichu spent most of her time around Dark Pit, she roams free occasionally, looking for fighters in need of cheering up.  
“Pi… chu?” The tiny mouse Pokémon tapped Cloud’s arm lightly, nuzzling him. Cloud sighed and lifted his hand to pat Pichu’s head, but the small Pokémon climbed up the former solider’s arm.  
“Pichu? What’re you doing?” Cloud asked the small creature as she rested on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. Cloud couldn’t help but smile at Pichu’s comforting gestures, and the nuzzling felt ticklish, too.  
“Pi! Pichu!” Pichu cheered when Cloud couldn’t contain a small giggle, and hopped down to lie down on the mercenary’s lap. Cloud found himself feeling better; something about Pichu brought joy to not only him, but the other fighters as well. Her presence brought peace… it was almost like she was a trained therapy animal.  
Pichu stayed with Cloud, lying in his lap as he petted her gently, smiling softly all the while.


	2. Master Hand Fucked Up So I'm Here I Guess (Shulk/Link)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: link is selectively mute

After a relatively tough training session between the two, Shulk found himself injured more than usual. He was bruised and cut, of course, that was to be expected. However, Link’s master sword ending up slashing part of his shoulder, creating a huge wound in the process. Of course, because Master Hand forgot to turn on the “game” physics during training today. Many fighters found themselves suffering from large wounds, however Master Hand offered the fighters a nice dinner on his behalf.

Dr. Mario was taking much longer than usual to cure some of the rougher injuries, and Shulk had insisted he’d be one of the last ones to be treated. Link wasn’t having any of that, however.

 _“Let me help,”_ Link signed to Shulk.

“Huh?” Shulk tilted his head, looking at Link. “No, no! Link, I’m fine!”

_“No, I’m the one who hurt you, let me take care of you, Shulk.”_

“…Alright, if you insist,” the visionary sighed. Link smiled softly and stood up, gesturing to Shulk to follow him. The swordsman took him into an empty cabin and sat him down promptly, before searching for the first aid kit. Shulk fidgeted slightly. 

_“I promise I’ll be careful,”_ Link signed.

“I don’t doubt that,” Shulk reassured him with a small smile. He shivered; the cabin they were in was a bit chilly.

When Link sat down next to Shulk, the Hylian told him to turn his back to him so he could treat his shoulder wound. It felt a bit awkward to Shulk - he was so used to being around a talkative, lively bunch. Link was selectively mute, so naturally he was one of the quieter fighters. It’d also be a bit difficult to do sign language and treat someone’s wound at the same time, Shulk figured.

The blonde visionary winced with pain when he felt Link washing the wound out. It stung, and he hissed as a reaction. Link patted him on the shoulder in an attempt to comfort his friend, humming quietly as he continued. Shulk wasn’t exactly sure how big the gash was, and he was hoping Link didn’t feel too guilty about hurting him.

Shulk closed his eyes and relaxed once Link started putting bandages over the gash, humming contentedly as the wound stopped stinging.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a gentle tap on his neck. He turned to look at the Hylian behind him. He seemed to be very satisfied with his work.

 _“You’re all patched up!”_ He signed. _“Just be careful with the wound. I think you should rest for a few days before getting back on the battlefield.”_

“I will,” Shulk nodded. “Thank you so much, Link!” He wouldn’t have guessed Link would make such a good nurse. He was a gentle soul on the inside, Shulk had observed.

Hours later, the blonde visionary caught himself thinking about Link. He admired his many skills and talents, and he found himself wishing he could be closer to the swordsman.

Maybe after he rests for a bit, though.


End file.
